


Special Order Table

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Tube, Creampie, Dehumanization, Don't copy to another site, Forniphilia, Golden shower, Human Furniture, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ring gag, Strict Bondage, Watersports, blindfold, human table Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Hi! What about human furniture Stiles? Like him being sowed in a Derek's or Peter's mattress with only his ass poking out and all his needs taken care of so he wont have to leave the mattress. (some weird sci-fi tech) Basically forniphilia, dehumanization, objectification, maybe some cock warming, knotting and some morning urinating. And some toys or machines for his ass to be nice and open. Kinda see it like a noncon. If it could go without humiliation from Derek or Peter it would be great. Coz you know, why humiliate furniture?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 330





	Special Order Table

**Author's Note:**

> Interact with me on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69

Derek stretched his arms above his head as he shuffled into the living room as he groggily nodded at Peter who was standing at one side of their new table, a look of bliss on his face as he finished pissing. They had agreed that one end of their new table would be for piss only and the other end for cum, it had been working well. 

“Morning,” Peter said as he tucked his cock back into his sweatpants after shaking it a few times to get rid of the last dribbles of piss. 

“Morning Uncle Peter,” Derek yawned as he approached their new table, taking his cock out as well. Unlike his Uncle, he was hard as a rock so he took up his position at the opposite end of the table. Derek stood a sip from the coffee mug that was sitting on the table before sighing in happiness as he slid his cock into the table’s open hole. 

Derek lazily thrust into the table, glad it had come with the soft, malleable tube that allowed him and his Uncle to slip in whenever they wanted. 

“You fixed the wobble I see,” Derek commented as he noticed that the table didn’t sway or wobble as he used the table’s hole. 

“Yes, the manufacture suggested that the table needed to be power washed every other day and that seemed to help,” Peter called over his shoulder as he started to fry up some bacon and eggs for their breakfast. 

“That makes sense, must have knocked something into place.” Derek hummed remembering the other day watching their new table get hosed down until every crevice and hole had been cleaned thoroughly. 

Derek set the coffee mug back down and tipped his head back with a pleased sigh as his knot gently began to swell inside the table’s hole. Derek moaned as he came to full size and began to come, they had yet to find their new table’s maximum capacity for piss or cum so Derek had no issues in emptying his bladder and balls into the table as many times as he wanted. 

Derek picked up the mug again as he waited for his knot to deflate as he unloaded inside of the table’s hole. It was first thing in the morning so his knot didn’t last as long as it normally does, so soon enough Derek was slipping out of the table’s sloppy hole and tucking himself away.

“Breakfast is served,” Peter announced as he walked out with two plates as Derek collapsed on the couch behind the table. Derek took the offered plate, kicking his feet up onto the table while Peter used the table for its actual purpose and set his plate down to eat. 

“So the verdict on the new table?” Derek asked as he chewed.

“I quite enjoy it, this was one of my better ideas,” Peter said smugly.

“Hey I picked it out in the warehouse, they created it just for us.” Derek reminded. 

“It was worth every penny,” Peter agreed and flipped on the TV with the remote that was on the table. 

Stiles felt his eyes sting with unshed tears behind the blindfold as his new owners stopped talking to focus on the TV. Stiles could still taste the bitter acidity of piss on his forced open mouth and the way cum sloshed around in his held open ass. His arms and legs were tied together above his shoulders; his stomach and groin were used to hold a wooden slab to use as the surface his new owners used to hold things on. 

Stiles had been reduced to a table, a fuck hole and a toilet by his new owners and he couldn’t do anything about it. This was his life now and the power washing had been humiliating and it broke him enough to make him realize his place in the world and accept it.


End file.
